User talk:Metal enchantment/Sig
nice sig xD - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 05:55, 9 July 2007 (CEST) lol... -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 05:57, 9 July 2007 (CEST) I'm curious as to who the idea was taken from. Any body know? ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 05:59, 9 July 2007 (CEST) idk... *scratches head* -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 06:00, 9 July 2007 (CEST) the bold leads me to believe it's Yor Mom. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 06:02, 9 July 2007 (CEST) Ok, he really needs a color and picture change... deja vu... -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 06:04, 9 July 2007 (CEST) Just wondering...but are you trying to make a sig from frvwfr2's? *If yes, please inject cookie through nose, it will then be regurgitated into the form of a giant Q-tip which will be used to keep the fire of eternal life on-going, the ashes will then be carried off by the winds of time, to the insides of a giant whale; the ashes will then metamorphosis into an evil Dairy product known as cheese (Cheese is neither black nor Asian, and yet is considered both O.o)! *If no, please give me 1/4 of Hugh Jackson's soul, which will then be sacrificed to the god Bobo, who only likes men with very large...........................................Gunz (Arms ;); Bobo will then sell his McDonald's shares, to buy out all of Microsoft, Walmart, and Google creating the strongest super Nation on Earth: GooWalSoft! Prepare to die! (Please note that I am likely insane, and if it is even in question you should die) 75.162.255.125 06:07, 9 July 2007 (CEST) LOL! Great response... wait... making fun of my sig eh?! Well I'll show you anon... uh... a gianter q-tip! Muhahaha... :? -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 06:11, 9 July 2007 (CEST) yeah so as i was saying after i was running through the pool of chocolate pudding the old man yelled "i need my cookies back!" but by this time the sharks were getting angry so i decided i needed to pull my parachute so the puppies could be safe once and for all. the end result sure was delicious even if it is orange and covered with blue spots. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 06:11, 9 July 2007 (CEST) That combo of pic and color must be making everyone insane... hmmm... -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 06:14, 9 July 2007 (CEST) ?!?We were talking about your sig?!? I was more along the lines that this was a political debate.... 75.162.255.125 06:16, 9 July 2007 (CEST) Well, one time I saw these men wearing giant goggles, and then I rescued the princess! She was actually a man, as her back was hairy, but then a tentacle grabbed me by the forearm are forced me to practice polygamy! I then slayed the frog prince with a gallon of ale. Drinking the Ale caused me to expel gasses from places I did not know existed! Finally, after the day was saved, I lived in a magic castle..which was then invaded by demons! Demon-lords that is! I used the Deathstar to vaporize a biscuit, but then realized I had no arms :O! Sinking in the never ending abyss of white sticky glue! With no arms! Then the men in black saved me, but killed the princess I had stolen from the frog prince who had hired the Demon-lords that I had been fighting on the Death Star when I was then teleported into the never ending abyss of Glue. Luckily, the biscuit did survive. 75.162.255.125 06:29, 9 July 2007 (CEST) Very funny, but I fixed it now :) Well with the help of others, lol. I'm still learning this formatting stuff. [[User:Metal enchantment|'Metal Enchantment']] (talk · ) 17:19, 12 July 2007 (CEST)